


This new armor (uncovers so much skin)

by pepperbar



Series: Aconite and Winter Heathers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbar/pseuds/pepperbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica needs some help getting her new look off the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This new armor (uncovers so much skin)

"Where did you learn to do this?"

Erica is sitting on her desk chair with a towel around her shoulders and Derek Hale massaging warm oil into her scalp and hair. This is easily the most surreal moment of her life to date.

"What, hot oil treatments?" His hands tighten in her hair for a moment. "While I was living with my sister in New York. She liked to do it every couple of weeks. Said our healing didn't do shit for split ends." He starts piling her hair on top of her head with butterfly clips. "When you have a lot of hair, it's a pain to do for yourself, so I helped."

There's no mirror for Erica to see his expression, but his voice sounds tight and a little pained. She isn't sure what to say, so she bites her lip while he pulls a shower cap over her hair and arranges the towel on top. 

"We'll leave that on for about 45 minutes." She kicks the chair around to watch as he stalks over to her closet and throws open the folding doors. "Do you have anything in here that works for new Erica?"

An hour later, fresh from the shower, Erica considers the outfit laid out on her bed. Derek has unearthed a fake leather miniskirt from last year's Halloween costume, a white tank top, and a leather jacket bought in a fit of optimism that she'd almost immediately realized she couldn't pull off, but had never found the guts to return.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks him, hunching her shoulders and digging her hands into the pockets of her bathrobe. It's amazing how so little fabric can feel like so much to carry off; she's not sure if new Erica is ready for this kind of heavy lifting. 

Derek sticks his head in from the hallway. "I'm sure. And you should be." He shoves a pair of shoes around the door. They're her mother's, leopard stilettos. Erica can feel herself standing straighter just looking at them. "Now get dressed and I'll help you dry your hair." He disappears again.

Erica stares after him, then unties the belt of her robe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tell you, there is no way in hell Erica could have gone from the haystack she was sporting pre-bite to the gorgeous curls 24 hours later without some serious assistance. I sincerely doubt werewolf healing can fix split ends.


End file.
